


Me gustas

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: A Jae le gusta perderse en sus pensamientos cada vez que a su mamá se le ocurre contarle de sus nuevos planes para conseguirle un novio. Esa vez solo le ha contado que contrató a su futuro yerno para que trabaje junto a él durante ese verano en la floristería familiar.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Me gustas

**Me gustas**

Cualquier cosa que hagas, por más insignificante que sea, sacará una sonrisa en mí.

¿No puedes entenderlo? Me gustas.

—¡JaeHyung! ¡JaeHyungnie!

La cantarina voz de su madre llega hasta oídos de Jae. Por el tono, sabe que está contenta. Pero Jae no puede evitar suspirar resignado, porque algo debe de haberle pasado o peor, pudo habérsele ocurrido algo y seguramente en ese algo va él inmiscuido. No pasan ni diez segundos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre y por ella entra la menuda figura de su madre.

La mamá de Jae es una señora hermosa a la que los años comienzan a cobrarle factura, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos brillantes y felices se lo hacen notar, Jae no puede evitar sentir una punzada de amor, orgullo y tristeza, todo a la vez. No obstante, su madre no deja de ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo ni la mejor madre que puede tener.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Se obliga a dejar de pensar en los años que comienzan a recaer en el hermoso y feliz rostro de su mamá. No pensar en el futuro lejano (implora porque la palabra lejano sea certera), cuando su madre no esté más con él. Aunque el pinchazo en su corazón le recuerda que no puede ignorarlo, y los remordimientos acuden a su alma, su madre se da cuenta que su mirada se cristaliza, pero no comenta nada. La señora sonríe con dulzura hacia su pequeño, Jae se muerde el interior de la mejilla, callando cualquiera palabra de perdón, no por vergüenza, sino porque no es algo a lo que ellos estén acostumbrados, a eso ni a las palabras de cariño. Pasa saliva y corresponde esbozando una sonrisa más amplia para la mujer. Es entonces que el sentimiento pasa y el temor se dispersa.

—¿Recuerdas, hijo, que te conté de un muchacho muy simpático que me ayudo aquella vez que no quisiste ir conmigo al supermercado a surtir el mandado? —Jae asiente, ligeramente divertido por el sutil reclamo impreso en la pregunta de su madre. Aunque no conoce de nada al chico, ha logrado embrujar a su madre a tal grado que ya le ha insinuado innumerables veces que le gustaría tanto tenerlo como yerno.

Desde que le confesó a su mamá su orientación sexual, la mujer, luego de la conmoción de enterarse que ya no tendría nietos, no tardó en buscarle novios entre los hijos de sus amigas o en cualquier chico que le pareciera simpático, aún y cuando estos fueran completamente heterosexuales. _Es que ellos no te han conocido, pero cuando lo hagan_ , era la respuesta que le daba siempre que le recalcaba ese hecho importante; ya que el de, _mamá no necesito que te metas en mi vida amorosa, puedo encargarme de ella solo,_ era siempre ignorado por la mujer. Desde entonces esa misma fórmula aplicaba él, cuando el parloteo de la mujer empezaba. Él decidía no discutirle nada y seguir su ejemplo, escucharla sin escucharla. Perdiéndose en los confines de su mente, en los planes o pendientes que tuviera para el día, mientras la mujer hablaba y hablaba y hablaba.

Gracias al cielo, su madre nunca logró consolidar ninguna de sus ideas y los hijos de sus amigas estaban ya todos en relaciones estables o lejos, muy lejos continuando su preparación profesional. Lo que fuera, él estaba agradecido de que los planes de su madre con respecto a lo que su vida amorosa se refiere no vieran nunca jamás la luz.

Pero volviendo al presente, al chico ese del supermercado. Su madre se lo ha descrito de mil formas, una más surreal que la anterior, que Jae no puede negar el hechizo que ha lanzado a su progenitora. —. Descubrí que es hijo de la señora Kang, mi nueva amiga, la que vive a dos manzanas de aquí. ¿Y a qué crees, hijo?

—¿Qué, mamá?

—¡Lo contrate para que trabaje contigo estas vacaciones de verano en la floristería!

Su mamá era todo un caso.

-

Jae se está colocando el delantal cuando la campanilla de la puerta suena. Su mirada se levanta con la firme decisión de pedirle al cliente que regrese en veinte minutos porque aún faltan diez para abrir (agrega los otros diez solo porque puede). Además de recalcarle lo más amablemente posible que el letrero con la leyenda “Cerrado” puesto en la puerta de cristal, significaba, pues eso, que todavía no está abierto.

Pero las palabras no salen de su boca como piensa. Ni siquiera emite sonido alguno. No al ver a un chico que parece de su edad, entrar por la puerta y caminar hacia él.

—Hola, soy Kang YoungHyun —Se presenta el chico esbozando una amable sonrisa que deja ver dos bonitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El joven es atractivo, pero a idea de Jae, esos huequitos en sus mejillas lo hacen ver tierno, _un poco_. Además, tiene una potente mirada que le recuerda a la mirada de un zorro. _Un zorruelo_ , se rectifica, y _todo cachorro es adorable a temprana edad_. —Tú debes de ser JaeHyung, eres tal como te describió tu madre, muy guapo. —Jae tiene la mala fortuna de ruborizarse, tanto por el halago como por la vergüenza que siente debido a las acciones (palabras) que su madre logra a espaldas suyas. Jae aprieta sus dientes ante la sola idea de imaginar que tanto pudo haberle dicho acerca de él a ese chico del que solo conoce su nombre y apellido, su imagen ahora y lo poco o mucho que su madre le ha contado sobre él cuando no está ignorándola. Mas el pensamiento de que el chico delante suyo es un donjuán no pierde la oportunidad de pasar por su cabeza. Pues cree que está de más que le dijera guapo. —La señora Park me contrató hace unos días, me dijo que me presentara hoy. —Termina de hablar YoungHyun, sacándolo de su divague mental, por lo que Jae se apresura en responder.

—Ah, sí, soy Jae —Jae parpadea desconcentrado—, mi mamá me comentó acerca de ti, aunque no me mencionó que empezarías hoy. Pero la verdad no tengo ningún problema con eso. —Se da la vuelta para colocarse detrás de la caja registradora. —Puedes empezar acercando los arreglos de la trastienda —le indica con una sonrisa moderada en el rostro, señalando con su pulgar detrás de su espalda, hacía donde se encuentra una puerta de color verde. YoungHyun asiente y se dirige hacia el lugar señalado, pero antes de que logre desaparecer por la puerta de aquel lugar, Jae alcanza a decirle—. Tú también eres tan guapo como mi madre te describió.

Una sonrisa se apodera del rostro de YoungHyun, mientras la sorpresa y la angustia recurren a Jae, pues no sabe qué lo ha impulsado a ser tan osado y decirle lo que le ha dicho. Más al ser algo que él estaba recriminando en su cabeza.

-

—Gracias por su compra.

YoungHyun alcanza a ver en el momento que sale de la trastienda y se acerca hacia Jae, la sonrisa boba que se planta en el rostro del mayor cuando termina de despachar al chico que acaba de irse.

—Deberías de limpiarte esa baba, que podrías inundar este lugar —le dice en tono burlón, y pasa juguetón el trapo que lleva siempre con él para limpiar, por la barbilla de Jae, simulando limpiar los hilos imaginarios de saliva que escurrirían por ella si fueran reales. Jae blanquea los ojos y aleja la mano de YoungHyun de un manotazo, pero el menor no corta el acto. —¡Qué salvaje!

—¡Cállate, YoungHyun! —le reclama, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios, en ese lindo puchero inconsciente que él niega tener y que YoungHyun le recalca que existe y que sale más a menudo de lo que el mayor quisiera. Pues es algo que la confianza que se ha extendido en el transcurso de las semanas entre ellos dos ha hecho posible. Jae de verdad está a gusto con YoungHyun y le agrada el tiempo que comparten juntos.

—Ouch, ¿dónde quedó el Bribri? —YoungHyun hace un gesto dolido. Bribri es un apodo con el que ha estado llamando al menor desde que este le contara que estuvo estudiando una temporada en Canadá, y que Brian, había sido el nombre que adoptara en su tiempo en aquel país extranjero.

Desde entonces han estado compartiendo cosas de ellos mismos el uno con el otro, conociéndose y aprendiendo un poco del otro; cosas como que Brian es menor que él por un año y tres meses más o menos, que no es un donjuán como había pensado, solo tiene facilidad de palabra y poca vergüenza. Qué ama la comida. Y es más inocente, juguetón y escandaloso que lo que su apariencia dejar ver a primera vista. Él en cambio, le ha dicho que toma medicamentos para sus alergias todos los días para poder estar en la floristería, que solo come porque es necesario, que le gustan los videojuegos de estrategias y tocar la guitarra, le ha mostrado lo sarcástico que puede ser estando de humor. Que es introvertido y le gusta mantenerse en sus pensamientos. Y si lo piensa, le ha dejado ver más de lo que creía posible le mostraría a alguien de sí mismo. Pero ahora ambos conocen, lo que no tienen en común y lo que sí, como que a ambos les encanta la música y que Sunday Morning es una de sus canciones preferidas para cantar cuando están relajados o preparando algún arreglo. Que si uno empieza tarareando o cantando la letra de alguna canción muy probablemente el otro lo seguirá.

—Justo donde quedó mi burbuja, gracias a ti —le responde.

—Ni estaba tan guapo.

YoungHyun le resta importancia con un encogimiento de hombros y se pone a terminar un arreglo floral.

—¡Claro que lo está!

—¿Más que yo?

Jae se queda sin palabras y con el ceño fruncido. YoungHyun se larga a la trastienda de nuevo, su carcajada resonando en el lugar.

-

—¡YoungHyunie! ¡Jae! ¡YoungHyun! ¡Hijo!

El primero en recibir a la mamá de Jae es YoungHyun.

—Señora Park, ¿qué la trae por aquí? —YoungHyun la recibe con una amable mirada y una encantadora sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos. Su mamá ríe encantada por la atención que YoungHyun le presta.

—¡Oh, querido yerno, les traje un postre que cociné hoy! —YoungHyun toma el recipiente que su madre lleva consigo, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, la sonrisa en el rostro del menor no es forzada ni con el objetivo de quedar bien, es una sonrisa que de forma natural saca su mamá en él ya sea por su singular personalidad o vaya a saber Dios. A espaldas de YoungHyun, Jae rueda sus ojos, y aunque está acostumbrado a la personalidad de su mamá, eso no le impide sentirse un poco exasperado por la misma.

—Él no es tu yerno mamá, y nunca lo será —arguya a unos metros, viendo la interacción entre ambos. YoungHyun limpia una mesa de trabajo y pone el recipiente con el postre encima. No tarda en sentarse y probar un gran bocado del que es un pastel de flan de durazno. La señora Park mira al chico con adoración, pero las palabras de su desapasionado hijo la hacen alzar la mirada hacia él.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta atónita y casi desilusionada.

Pero antes de que pueda explicarle a su mamá, YoungHyun interfiere.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —YoungHyun tiene las mejillas llenas mientras secunda a su madre, pero la imagen que proyecta le recuerda a él a un adorable hámster. El rostro de su madre recupera la alegría que la caracteriza al sentirse apoyada y él termina entrecerrando su mirada, deseando tener el poder de poder fulminar a YoungHyun con ella, para acabar de una vez por todas con él y con esa sonrisa divertida y de suficiencia que se le dibuja en el rostro cada vez que le sigue el juego a su soñadora madre.

Jae quiere retorcerle el cuello y borrar esa desfachatez que tiene al hablar. —No se preocupe suegra, me ganaré el amor de su hijo.

Entonces Jae no sabe si debería de empezar a buscar por la lampara mágica de un genio que le conceda el deseo de cambiar la personalidad juguetona de YoungHyun o empezar a preocuparse por esa mirada tan decidida que le dirige el menor, pues hace que dude acerca de que todo sea una broma, y eso, rotundamente, no puede ser posible.

Vivir en la negación es una constante en su vida.

-

YoungHyun afila la mirada al ver al mismo chico de la otra vez parado frente a Jae. Jae se ve emocionado. Pero basta con que el chico levante una mano para remover una pelusa, —él sabe que es un movimiento astuto—, invisible del flequillo de Jae. Para que él se mueva hacia ellos y saque de la tienda al tipo, coloque el anuncio de cerrado y cierre con llave la puerta, todo en unos rápidos segundos y delante de las narices de aquel tipo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Jae se tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, el tono enojado de su voz no se hace esperar. —¿Te das cuenta de que me has arruinado una posible cita con él? —YoungHyun se planta en frente de él, serio como nunca, y la mirada que aquellos ojos profundos le dedica lo hace callar y estremecerse por partes iguales, nunca le había visto un rostro tan severo como el de aquel momento y decir que no le causaba temor, sería una rotunda mentira. Más cuando se siente encoger bajo su potente mirada; Jae jamás se ha sentido así de pequeño y menos frente a YoungHyun (sobre todo porque él es más alto que el menor). Pero una vez que pasa la conmoción que le causa conocer esa nueva faceta de YoungHyun con él, Jae termina de cuestionarlo con un tono más alto de voz: —¡Contéstame!

—¡Me gustas! ¡Y si arruiné cualquier cosa que pudieras haber tenido con él, no me arrepiento en los más mínimo!

Jae lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Y en ellos puede ver una tormenta de emociones y sentimientos, arremolinándose unos contra otros, jura que puede hasta palparlos, los ojos de YoungHyun siempre han hablado por sí solos. Hay demasiado en ellos: calidez, molestia, fuego y ese algo que agita su corazón. Su mirada es demasiado, atractiva y hechizante. Sin embargo, Jae no va a dejarse gobernar por ella, porque, _porque no significa nada, ¿verdad? “Miéntete a ti mismo”_ Decide que lo mejor es irse por la tangente y seguir con la broma que han jugado desde que se conocieron.

Una vez con la resolución en su cabeza, extiende una sutil sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—¿Así que eres celoso?

—Me declaro a ti y eso es lo único que me dices. —YoungHyun revolea la mirada e inclina el rostro indignado y avergonzado, el rubor sobre sus mejillas al menos le indican eso último a él.

—Un me gustas es como un me atraes, no un te quiero que expresa que sientes algo más profundo que simple atracción por mí, amor, quizás —susurra Jae, pues la timidez decide hacerse presente en su persona. YoungHyun vuelve a verlo y Jae agacha la mirada, mas el menor lo toma por la barbilla y le alza el rostro para que sus miradas vuelvan a encontrarse y él pueda ver la sincerad de sus palabras en ese par de astutos y cálidos ojos.

—Te quiero. No —YoungHyun modifica el tono de su voz y Jae solo se siente estremecer, el corazón vuelto un caos dentro de su pecho—. Sé que esto puede ser amor. Estoy seguro de ello. Al principio, solo sentía curiosidad por conocerte por lo que tu madre nos platicaba de ti a mi madre y a mí, entre eso que aun cuando eres alérgico a varias cosas incluso a las flores, te gusta ayudarla durante el verano con su floristería, yo pensé que estabas fuera de tus cabales por exponerte así. Pero luego tu mamá me propuso trabajar contigo este verano, y al no tener nada mejor que hacer me dije ¿por qué no? Entonces me presenté y te vi y mi interés por ti aumentó, sobre todo porque cuando me miras, tus ojos me dicen lo que no me dices en palabras. Y al conocer más de ti en el transcurso de estas semanas trabajando y pasando el tiempo juntos, supe que me gustabas, por eso al verte hoy coqueteando con ese tipo, todo en mí grito porque hiciera algo de una buena vez, así que no pude contenerme. No puedo hacerlo más. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de conquis…

—Nos soy alérgico a todas las flores y no estoy loco, solo me gusta ayudar a mi madre si puedo hacerlo —Jae lo corta y entonces esboza una amplia sonrisa—, pero creo que tú también me gustas.

—¿Crees? Y o sea solo te atraería y no…

—Cállate tonto y bésame de una buena vez.

—Será un placer —susurra YoungHyun tomándolo por el rostro y acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sus ojos se cierran y sus labios se encuentran. Hay fuegos artificiales detrás de sus parpados y el mareo de las nuevas emociones alterándolo, y con todo y ello, Jae solo puede sentir el contacto del primer beso entre ambos, tierno y amable.

—¡Oh, por dios! —El grito de su madre los hace separarse. La señora Park ha entrado por la puerta de emergencias de la trastienda y no ha podido evitar gritar emocionada al encontrarlos en pleno beso. —¡Sabía que me harías caso, hijo! ¿Y ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—¡MAMÁ!

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que subí algo o tal vez no es mucho tiempo, sabemos que el tiempo es relativo. 
> 
> No tengo mucho de haber terminado este pequeño OS… Tenía mis dudas sobre subirlo o quedármelo solo para mí (entre que batallé con dos párrafos). Pero la canción I Just de los chicos me terminó de convencer, creo que pega con la historia.  
> 
> 
> Por cierto, Jae aquí tiene el cabello rubio y YoungHyun oscuro, se me pasó escribir ese detalle dentro de la historia, pero se los dejo aquí. 
> 
> Gracias por leerla C:


End file.
